Oh, Doctor!
by pahlee
Summary: A 2011 Halloween Oneshot Special featuring Ranma and Akane as they go to a party dressed as a Doctor and Nurse. Pure fluff and waff.


**Disclaimer: **Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

Oh, Doctor!  
>by pahlee<p>

"You two look so darling!" Kasumi cheerfully commented as the duo came into the family room. A quick flash went off as Nabiki took a quick candid photo and winked, "Lookin' good!"

Akane blushed as her sisters chattered amongst each other, and looking at the picture Nabiki just took with her camera. Soun and Genma soon appeared, both wearing matching samurai costumes and already red in the face.

"Look at them Tendo-kun!" Genma cheerfully declared, "They make such—" he hiccupped, "—a good couple!"

Soun's eyes beamed as he looked at the young couple and gladly announced, "Indeed they do, Saotome-kun!" Then both engaged in an annoying laughing fit only to be pushed away by Kasumi who had ushered, "Hush now, or we'll be late!" She glanced over her shoulder with a smile, "Have fun at your party, okay? We'll be back late!"

Nabiki stood with her youngest sister and Ranma as Kasumi ushered the parental away. Turning her attention to them, she winked, "Don't do anything that I wouldn't do, behave yourself, guys!" And with that, she left the two alone in the house.

Akane was standing there, blushing furiously as her family left. Her costume was beginning to rise up in the back and she hastily pulled it back down to a somewhat modest position. She glanced up at her companion who shared an equal hue of color that spread across his face as he watched her movements only to look away when she looked at him.

"I-I guess we should get going, huh?" Akane asked nervously as she let out a light chuckle. She could not help but favor the costume he wore, as he was clad in a doctor's uniform and a stethoscope wrapped around his neck. Whereas she stood in a nurse's outfit she was _sure_ Nabiki bought a size smaller just to make it more than it what it was intended to be. Sure it fit, but it was snug; hugging her body and clinging to each curve as she moved.

The skirt was _way_ too short.

As soon as he knew it was clear, he turned his gaze back on her, taking in the sight before him. Inaudibly, he gulped and a scratchy cough exited his mouth as he replied, "Y-Yeah." At that, she turned her head to smile up at him, instantly making him feel weak in the knees.

After a quick check of the kitchen and doors, Ranma and Akane began their way to Daisuke's Halloween party. During this walk, Ranma could not, would not, take his eyes off the girl in front of him.

_Damn that Nabiki, she purposely got that costume for Akane smaller than necessary. But…Hey I ain't complainin'…Hmm._

He shook his head as he knew his face was reddening at the indecent thoughts that made its away in his mind. Akane played oblivious, though her cheeks felt warm as she felt his gaze on her body.

_Oh man…_

Ranma attempted to turn his head away when Akane's skirt started to rise up, but he could not help himself – his mouth hung open as he watch Akane quickly pull it back down with fervor in her voice as she said, "Quit staring, pervert!"

_I wouldn't have ta stare if your outfit wasn't so damn skimpy!_

"Uhrm," was all he mustered as they continued their walk.

All too soon, much to Akane's relief, they arrived at the decorated door of Ranma's friend. Loud chatter and music intermingled in the backdrop as Ranma opened the door, a burst of warm air hitting the two as they entered the party.

"Hey! Ranma came!" one of their many classmates called out, and to no one in particular, the same called out to the whole party, "Akane's with him!"

Normally, an outburst would have ensued, but everyone was so engrossed in the party that that comment was ignored. Secretly enjoying a silent victory that no one was going to overact, he looked over at Akane and smiled, but it slowly disappeared as he saw the leering eyes of the male community.

The corners of his mouth began to form a scowl, "_What the hell are they starin' at? Dammit, I _know_ what they're starin' at, and I don't like it._"

It is entirely too bad that Ranma was so engrossed in what was happening around Akane, that he did not notice Akane's actions were quite similar. "_I hate it when we go out in public and the girls just…leer at Ranma like some sort of eye-candy! And…they're all so pretty…I-I'm not anywhere as pretty as them (_sigh_)_."

A hint of sadness filled her eyes as that thought played through her mind, but she quickly brushed it away when her friends Sayuri and Yuka came into view wearing matching angel costumes. They had huge grins plastered on their faces as they waved frantically, "Akane! Akane!"

"Hey guys," Akane said with a smile, forgetting her other problems for a while as she greeted her two best friends, "You two look like you're having fun!"

Sayuri nodded as she flung her arms around her friend, "You look so _sexy_ Akane! I swear, I thought you said you'd never wear clothes like that, but," she waved an arm around her attire, "Look at this!"

Akane felt her face flush as her friends talked about her costume, it was true. This costume was against every fiber of her being but Nabiki had insisted she wear it because she had bought Ranma the accompanying costume! It was nice to have something for Halloween, otherwise Ranma and her would have just came in regular street drab.

"I-I know, but it's just for tonight," Akane muttered under her breath as her two friends then squealed to see one of the cute guys go one way and they excused themselves as they followed after him with a series of giggles trailing behind them. Akane let out a sigh, and was startled when she heard one come from behind her. Turning her head, she had completely forgotten that Ranma was standing beside her, and he too looked like he came from a tiresome conversation.

All the while, the truth was that he could not keep his mind on the proper task at hand and his imagination began to play out scenarios he was sure he would be malleted for and sent over the moon for if he expressed them. A red tint lingered on his cheeks as his sigh was released out of frustration and then surprise as he saw Akane peering up at him. She began to smile at him, "Let's have fun at this party okay? I'm going to go get something to drink," she began to step away and with a blink, "I'll see you around!"

Ranma should have grabbed her hand and told her he would get the drinks for her, or ask her to dance to the loud music that blared throughout the house, or just ask her to stay – it is all too bad, he should have, but did not. He stood there, awkwardly in the midst of the crowd as he watched her disappear out of sight. Inwardly, he groaned, mentally kicking himself for letting another moment pass by with Akane.

"You're lookin' good!" Hiroshi said as he spotted Akane, "_Ranma's not with her?_" Akane smiled at him, a somewhat empty smile, but regardless Hiroshi took it as an excuse for the next line, "Very_ sexy_, Akane-san!" Uncomfortable with that comment, Akane let out a nervous laugh and nodded her head, "Ne, thanks…"

Quickly refraining from a drink, she darted away from that area and found herself in the next room with people loudly talking and unsavory dancing. Her heart started to race, as she felt so out of place, her eyes caught a glimpse of her friend Asami and was taken aback by the clothes she choose to wear, or _lack thereof_. Shaking her head, she was determined to have fun at this party – somehow. Halloween only comes once a year, right?

The night went on, dance after dance, Akane felt herself get tired. All of her friends had managed to converge in one area and they danced together. Light-hearted jokes were thrown here and there as well as gossip. With her face flushed from her earlier actions, Akane sat down on an open chair, almost collapsing from her fatigue when she felt a strong pair of arms hoist her up.

She looked up, and could not help but smile as he did to her, "R-Ranma."

He did not care for trivial things like parties or whatever, nor was he interested in dressing up for the occasion, but Akane seemed so excited to go to this party he inclined and went along. True, the majority of the party he sat outside watching the night sky and tentatively listened for Akane if she needed anything, and to say the least: he was bored out of his mind, but tonight gave him a somewhat peaceful moment to just relax.

It was nice.

On that note, he was not going to let Hiroshi slide with that comment he made to Akane earlier, he smirked on that note, he made Akane uncomfortable and he sure as hell will not let someone _else_ do that.

Akane is his to tease.

"Are you ready to go home?" he said in a quiet, reserved voice barely audible as it drowned in the noise.

With a curt nod, she buried her head into his costume, "Yes."

He felt his heart soar when she held onto him, and he carried her out the door. The way home was sparsely lit by the street lights that lined the sidewalk, but the glow from the moon made it easier. With each step, Ranma felt even more at ease, all his troubles seemed to leave as he carried home the one he loves.

Yes, he was sure, the one he loves.

Admitting it to himself was the hardest thing he ever did, but as soon as he did, sweet relief flooded his person and felt every fiber of himself just sing joyously to the heavens. Tonight made him realize, he knew what she had, and what others would want. He knew what he wanted, but; he realized, she trusted him.

She would always trust him.

Sleeping in his arms, Akane's lips curved into a smile as she muttered in her slip, "Thank you, Ranma…"

Even though she was only dressed as a nurse, he knew Akane helped heal him in more ways than one. And, after all, as the doctor – he should care for her until she wakes up. And smile that beautiful smile of hers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **It's completed now! Thank-you for reading, and I hope you had a wonderful Halloween! :)


End file.
